


Shut the world away

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: Dorian and Vex take a moment for themselves, after Corypheus's defeat.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318137
Kudos: 6





	Shut the world away

Being woken up in the middle of the night was definitely not one of Dorian's favorite things. In fact it could be one of the worst. Especially when he was in a comfortable bed, for once with the covers Vex didn't steal from him during the night

"Dorian, come on, wake up!"

He mumbled something incomprehensible, trying to bury himself deeper into the pillow and not hear the pest that was so intent on disturbing him.

"Dorian!"  
This time the voice was louder, closer, accompanied by a rough shaking.  
The mage groaned, moving onto his back, opening his eyes in surrender. Only to find Vex smiling at him, looking positively giddy.

"Finally! Get dressed, you bloody sleepyhead."

The man practically jumped off the bed, with a spring in his step that really shouldn't have been there at this hour.  
Dorian frowned, looking at the closed glass windows, realizing it wasn't just early. It was still the middle of the night. He was so tired he didn't even bother with his usual sarcasm.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"It's a surprise. Now get up! You can't very well get on a horse in your smallclothes."

Never let it be said that Dorian wasn't a master at dressing perfectly, even when struggling to keep his eyes open. His robes were still immaculate and perfect, just as he was, an hour later, when he descended the stairs of their quarters. Even though he was wondering what had gotten into his lover.

He found him and Josephine talking quietly to each other, the woman without her usual finery, but instead a much simpler attire. They were talking to each other, with her looking nearly as pleased as Vex did.

The mage cleared his throat, making them both turn towards him.  
Vex rolled his eyes when he saw Dorian's immaculate attire, despite his obvious sleepiness, but didn't comment, taking his hand and drawing him closer.

"We're going then," he said to the ambassador, who was smiling at him," thank you for this Josephine. I owe you one."

"Nonsense Inquisitor. I was more than happy to arrange this. Do be careful in the road."

Vex grinned," Don't worry, I have my evil magister with me. He'll make any bandits dance to his tune."

Josephine smirked, bowed and left, but not before mouthing a goodbye to Dorian, looking positively conspiratorial.  
He was about to ask for further explanations, when Vexeris all but dragged him all the way to the stables, where their horses were, already saddled.

Dorian must have fallen asleep on his horse, because he woke up, startled, what seemed like hours later, with a pain in his neck, the sun already high in the sky.

"Amatus, indulge my curiosity. Where are we going?"

"Don't worry. It's not far."

"That wasn't what I asked, Vex."

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you," he countered, grinning mischievously.

Dorian would've pressed him, under normal circumstances. But he looked so high in spirits, obviously excited by whatever plan he had concocted that he didn't have the heart to potentially ruin this.

Ever since Corypheus had been defeated, a few months before, instead of dwindling the workload had only increased.

Nobles who wanted to meet him, Leliana struggling to pick a replacement, coupled with their long talks about what to do when she was finally on the Sunburst Throne. The near miss with Nevarra and Tevinter. Other nobles, that according to Varric, would sell their mothers if it got them five minutes with the Inquisitor.

And all that was coupled with his personal project, of turning the mage tower in Skyhold, into a sort of school for young mages.

Since Leliana wanted to abolish the Circles, Vex was planning, with Fiona, to keep the tower open for those cast out by their families and needed training and a home. A sort of Circle, inside the Inquisition, having the same rules as everyone else had inside the stronghold. No special treatment for mages.  
To say that Vexeris was overwhelmed, would be an understatement. But he still took it in stride and was, amazingly, very good at being a leader in peacetime. A vast improvement from the stab first, ask questions later policy he had what he first met him.

Dorian was surprised something like this was in the Frostback Mountains. But he shouldn't have, after their little jaunt in the basin.

Armed with, what he assumed was a map, Vexeris had brought them to a small oasis, in the middle of the coldest mountains in Thedas. And it really was small.

There was an azure lake, surrounded by lush trees and grass all over. It looked like a piece of the Emerald Graves, only more colorful, as the grass was dotted with little batches of mountain flowers.

And wonder of wonders, it was warm. There had to be undoubtedly some sort of natural magic at work here, much like Skyhold.On the other side of the water, there was a small building, something that looked like a house. A small villa in the middle of nowhere.  
Orlesian, by the looks of it. In pristine condition, so either newly restored or it was built recently.

"One of Leliana's scouts found this place when we first moved into Skyhold. Our lovely Spymaster had them map the Frostbacks, looking for places to build sentry posts, so what happened at Haven couldn't be repeated," he explained,"the villa was already here, apparently it was some orlesian's eccentricity. Had it built but never used it. Leliana, ah, shall we say took it off his descendants hands. I'm not even sure they knew about it. She had it repaired, planning to use it as a last resort safe house. You know, since I'm the only one that can close rifts. Unless you have a map, it's close to impossible to find this place."

"I still don't see why we're here, amatus."

Vex groaned, jumping off his horse, as Dorian did the same, putting them in the small stable that was close to the house.

Inside, the house was spartan, considering the orlesians. Still marble everywhere, but no gold or silver,with wooden furniture, though that one had probably been added by Leliana's people. All in all, it reminded him of the Inquisitor's quarters. Luxurious, but simple, in its own way.

Dorian couldn't help the small groan, as Vex hugged him from behind, nibbling slowly at his neck, distracting him from the house.

"Vex, if you wanted sex, you might have just done it in our rooms," he protested," no need to drag me out here."

The rogue laughed into his neck, his body trembling slightly behind him, but still tightened his grip.

"I knew you'd forget. Do you know what day tomorrow is?"

Dorian frowned, thinking. Both their nameday's had already passed. Anniversary of Haven too. Josephine had thrown a ball, just for the Inquisition, all officers invited. And the soldiers all received the night off, along with a commemoration for the fallen in the main courtyard from Trevelyan and Cullen.

"Tomorrow is the day we kissed for the first time."

Oh. Dorian blushed, remembering. He'd been so emotional, still shaken by meeting his father. And Vex had been so understanding, so supportive, looking at him as if he knew exactly what he was going through and he'd acted impulsively, crushing them together, giving in to the attraction he'd felt from the moment he'd met the other noble. And instead of being rejected, he'd found him smiling, dipping in for another kiss.

"I know that you didn't think I was serious until we slept together, but for me that was the start."

A year. They'd been doing this for a full year. Dorian hadn't realized. It seemed like an eternity ago, a whole lifetime. And it had only been a year. Not that it wasn't a lot of time, but it felt like more.

"And I know what you're going to say. That it's cold and dreary, that you'd rather be in a city, with the most luxurious dinner and wine money can buy, where you can search for the latest fashionable silks for new clothes. But, with the date coming up, I realized we've never been truly alone."

"Oh? Do the nights in our rooms not count?" he said, voice thick with emotion, leaning into the embrace. Maker, a year. He'd only ever dreamed of having a relationship last this long. And as far as he was concerned, there was a lot more to go.

"Not with the constant threats of being interrupted, by Lord What'shisname latest request. I mean, the most time we've ever had to ourselves was during our travels. And even then there always was someone else."

"So, you decided to kidnap me in the middle of the night?"

"I just thought we could have a few days. You know, for our one year anniversary. This place is isolated, there's no one aside from us for miles. You can finally stop worrying about others and I can have you all to myself, without having to think about reports and battle plans, or one of the messengers interrupting. If you've a mind, of course."

Dorian smiled, nodding.

"You're going to have to endure my cooking, though. No servants here."

They stayed there for four days. Vexeris assured him that he'd taken care of a lot of work before leaving, so they could've stayed up to a week, but Dorian knew he was lying. No amount of working would put a dent in all the paperwork he had stashed on his desk. He'd even taken to helping him, as of late, something he was sure his supporters would blanch at if they knew.

Not that there was anything particularly condemning in politely refusing party invitations and marriage offers. There were a lot of those lately, even though it was very well known the Inquisitor was involved. Vex scoffed at them, calling them ridiculous, something that didn't come as easily for Dorian.

But this? This was nice. More than nice.  
Vex was right. They'd never been alone for any significant amount of time, something he realized only after several rounds of breathtaking sex, watching his content lover drift off next to him.

He'd expected them to tire of each other. They were very different on some aspects, after all. By their very upbringing, while Dorian had always tried to please his family, excelling at everything they threw at him, from etiquette to magic, Vexeris had always been the unexpected extra, the third son they never planned for. So, while he did have a formal education, no one had actually cared if he was any good at it, wanting him to just be a dummy they could pass around and use as an extra breeding stallion, in case they needed one. A plan that quickly turned awry as Vex stood against everything they represented at every turn.

So, while Dorian was careful and composed, Vex, even knowing how, definitely wasn't.  
The grace he had was only because of his rogue training, merely another step in irritating his parents. No proud warrior, but just a stone throw away from a thief.

He was messy, unrestrained, some would say even wild. Definitely not the picture of a noble.  
The opposite of Dorian's carefully built appearance.

Instead they just....fit. As soon as Dorian fully grasped the concept of miles away from any other living soul, he started to embrace it. When he'd come to the south, he'd had to curb his use of magic. Even in Skyhold, everyone jumped when he started muttering, more often than not, not even a spell. But Vex didn't bat an eye when Dorian started walking around, levitating stuff, just for his own amusement. And because he could.

And with them being alone, the mage allowed Vex most of what he normally hesitated about, outside their rooms.

And sex on the grass, that had been a revelation. Actually seeing him in the full light of the sun....maker, he often forgot how handsome the man was. And to actually have him, that look of love and adoration all for himself. It made him swell up with emotion.

So when the time came to go back, he realized....he didn't want to. He wished he could stay here, with Vexeris.

It took his breath away, realizing just how much he had to share him with the Inquisition. And how much he wanted to do this again, preferably for years to come.

"I love you," he said, out loud, for the first time, barely more than a whisper, not even knowing if the man dozing off next to him was even conscious.

"I know. I love you, too," came the immediate answer, one eye open, smiling at him, his azure eyes shining with adoration.

Dorian's eyebrow curled up, questioning.

"I've known what amatus means for a while now, Dori."

His heart thundered, a chill passing through him. He'd started calling him that a few days after it became clear he wasn't going to be thrown away after being used. It had slipped out and Vex had just smiled, asking what it meant.

"Why did you never say anything?"

The rogue smiled, leaning up, only to press a kiss on Dorian's still sweaty collarbone.

"I was afraid you'd be spooked. It took you a month to even stay the night. I was worried what would happen if you knew."

The mage looked away, knowing he was right. He would've run. Memories of what happened the only other time he'd fallen in love were haunting him at the time. He was terrified at first, of him, of making a mistake, of his own too intense feelings.

"You're beautiful, you know."

"Of course I am," he said, almost as a reflex.

"Dorian, you have grass all over and haven't used a mirror in days. By your standards you're a mess. To me....well....seeing you this disheveled really works for me."

"Another round?" he proposed, wanting to shake off the residual apprehension from his confession.  
Vexeris grinned, pulling him on top of him.

"I believe it's your turn, now."


End file.
